Où les amants s'éveillent
by Hermaline
Summary: « Je crois qu’on est coincés, dit Tonks derrière lui. » Il se retourna vers elle avec une mine déconfite. « Ne fais pas cette tête Remus je ne vais pas te manger. »


Titre : Où les amants s'éveillent

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : : la fic se passe durant le 6ème livre, après Noël.

Résumé : « Je crois qu'on est coincés, dit Tonks derrière lui. » Il se retourna vers elle avec une mine déconfite. « Ne fais pas cette tête Remus je ne vais pas te manger. »

Note : Un grand merci à Hito pour avoir répondu à toutes mes questions et à ma chère fille, Nanabob pour avoir réussi à me faire faillir à ma promesse de ne pas lui faire lire avant tout le monde et pour ses précieux conseils... Merci de me supporter malgré mon côté « Cruella » !

**Où les amants s'éveillent**

Deux bruits secs vinrent troubler au bout d'une rue le silence du soir tombé et deux silhouettes apparurent sur le trottoir désert.

Leurs pas sourds résonnaient dans l'absence à mesure qu'elles progressaient vers le numéro onze et leurs regards parcouraient régulièrement les alentours à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de vie apparent sans aller toutefois jusqu'à se rencontrer.

Au bout d'un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin et un nouveau numéro douze apparut progressivement.

Les intrus pénétrèrent dans la maison plongée dans les ténèbres et le premier posait déjà un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier poussiéreux quand un bruit de fracas éclata derrière lui, aussitôt suivi d'injures vociférées d'une voix criarde à glacer le sang. 

- Nymphadora… siffla immédiatement Lupin en se retournant.

- Désolée ! répondit l'interpellée, affalée sur le sol de tout son long.

Elle se releva prestement alors que Mrs Black était difficilement contrôlée par un

Remus maladroit.

- C'est… le porte parapluie… comme toujours… tenta d'expliquer Tonks en remettant nonchalamment de l'ordre dans ses cheveux gris souris.

Le silence rétablit, ils commencèrent à gravir les escaliers d'un pas rapide.

- Tu n'as rien ? demanda Lupin en éclairant les marches de sa baguette.

- Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas en sucre Remus.

Ce dernier ne sembla pas surpris du ton soudainement sec de la jeune femme. Il hésita un temps avant de lui répondre mais la tentation était trop forte.

Entendre le son mélodieux – ou non – de sa voix lui avait trop manqué.

- Je sais…

- Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer.

_Je sais._

Il inspira lourdement alors qu'ils dépassaient le premier étage tout aussi abandonné que la bâtisse.

- Nymphadora… recommença-t-il, mué d'un courage tremblant.

- Bon il est où ce Miroir ? le coupa-t-elle vivement avec un naturel qui le glaça.

Il soupira légèrement et ses doigts se resserrèrent un peu plus autour de sa baguette.

- Au dernier étage je suppose, Dumbledore a dit qu'il y avait une pièce où de nombreux objets douteux sont restés entreposés.

- Je croyais qu'on avait tout jeté ?

- Non pas tout.

Le couple passa rapidement devant les paliers des deuxième, troisième et quatrième étages sans même y jeter un coup d'œil et parvinrent enfin au dernier où Lupin s'arrêta, vite rejoint par Nymphadora.

- Brrrrr c'est sans aucun doute l'endroit le plus accueillant de toute la maison, murmura cette dernière en frissonnant.

Remus sourit, ravi d'entendre la jeune femme plaisanter.

Un mince couloir leur faisait face et un début de tapisserie aux rayures grisâtres s'étendait faiblement sous la lumière blanche de la baguette magique de Remus. On distinguait à peine les quelques portes sombres qui ouvraient probablement sur d'anciennes chambres tout aussi lugubres que le reste de la maison. Plissant les yeux, ils crurent apercevoir une embrasure dorée au bout du couloir.

- Ca doit être la dernière porte, déclara finalement Lupin.

- Tu en es sûr ? continua de murmurer Tonks comme si elle avait constamment peur de réveiller une quelconque créature dissimulée derrière les tentures des immenses rideaux dissimulant les fenêtres des escaliers.

- Non, avoua-t-il, mais je l'espère.

L'idée de devoir explorer toutes les diverses pièces ne l'enchantait guerre. Son instinct lui disait la dernière, certainement influencé par le goût de mise en scène des Black. Un long couloir sombre conduisant à une mystérieuse porte renfermant elle-même un mystérieux objet… Le décor était planté.

- On pourrait… commença Nymphadora d'une voix incertaine alors qu'ils avançaient lentement.

- Oui ?

- … Regarder s'il n'y aurait pas… quelque chose d'intéressant… dans les autres pièces ?

Lupin se retourna pour croiser son regard gris interrogateur.

- Tu en as vraiment envie ? demanda-t-il sincèrement, sans parvenir toutefois à dissimuler sa répulsion.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et poussa doucement la porte à sa gauche pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière.

- Nymphadora je ne pense que ce soit une bonne…

Mais avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, l'interpellée fit un spectaculaire bon en avant, et se retrouva comme aspirée par une main invisible vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Lupin se précipita vers Tonks qu'il attrapa sans ménagement à la taille pour la tirer de toutes ses forces vers lui. Au bout de plusieurs secondes de lutte, la porte claque violemment et Nymphadora put reprendre son souffle.

_Idée._

- C'était quoi ? demanda Remus.

- Je ne sais pas et… je ne veux pas le savoir.

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage fatigué de Lupin mais disparut bien vite devant le regard glacial de Tonks sur les mains toujours posées sur sa taille. Dites mains qui se retirèrent aussitôt.

Remus sentit ses yeux plonger dans les siens et l'habituelle vague de culpabilité qu'il avait appris à ressentir depuis quelques mois refit surface. Il s'attendit à un énième commentaire, à une nouvelle réprimande, à un autre accès de colère, mais la jeune femme ne dit rien, passant résolument devant lui dans un silence pesant.

C'était encore pire que de ne rien dire.

Ils recommencèrent à avancer, chacun préférant se taire.

La fin de journée avait été consacrée à une nouvelle réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, la première de l'année. Après les différents rapports et distributions de missions, Dumbledore avait demandé à Lupin et Tonks de retourner au 12, square Grimmaurd récupérer un Miroir à Double Sens qui aurait appartenu à Voldemort durant sa jeunesse. Rogue avait par hasard découvert son existence lors d'une conversation avec un Mangemort et en avait tout de suite fait état. Les nombreux sorts de protection de Dumbledore sur la maison rendait l'utilisation du Miroir impossible et d'ailleurs la bâtisse étant abandonnée il n'y aurait personne pour la tenter mais le directeur de Poudlard avait préféré demander à ce qu'on ramène l'objet afin qu'il soit détruit. Tonks et Lupin n'avaient bien sûr pas bronchés mais quelque chose leur disait que ce n'était pas par hasard s'ils étaient envoyés ensemble. Quiconque étant relativement observateur pouvait remarquer le soin méticuleux que Remus prenait à éviter Nymphadora qui elle n'essayait même plus de le coincer au détour d'un couloir.

Il ne voulait pas d'elle et elle s'était faite une raison. Mais l'amertume demeurait.

L'amertume, et le désespoir de ne pas pouvoir aimer quelqu'un qui n'en ressentait pas moins.

Parvenus enfin devant la porte aux contours dorés, Lupin l'ouvrit et pénétra dans la pièce, jetant déjà des regards autour de lui à la recherche du Miroir. Nymphadora le suivit de près et commença également à chercher.

Un bruit sourd résonna soudain derrière eux.

- La porte ! s'exclama Tonks en se précipitant pour rouvrir l'effrontée qui venait de se fermer.

Mais elle n'y parvint pas.

Remus s'approcha doucement pour essayer à son tour mais le résultat fut catégoriquement le même.

- Y avait visiblement un système de sécurité, déduisit judicieusement la jeune femme.

Lupin sourit faiblement avant de lancer divers sorts censés être utiles dans un cas comme celui-ci mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas pour autant.

_On est coincé._

- Je crois qu'on est coincés, dit Tonks derrière lui.

Il se retourna vers elle avec une mine déconfite.

- Ne fais pas cette tête Remus je ne vais pas te manger.

Mais elle avait perdu de sa bonne humeur depuis quelques mois et sa voix n'était plus aussi malicieuse que d'ordinaire.

Ça lui manquait.

- Au moins c'est un indice : nous sommes dans la bonne pièce, éluda Lupin en posant un regard circulaire sur le salon dans lequel il venait de pénétrer.

Typiquement Black. La réplique exacte de celui présent au premier étage, à la différence que la porte ne s'amusait pas à enfermer ses occupants.

Tandis que Remus cherchait un moyen de sortir, Nymphadora s'approcha des vitres sales de l'armoire entreposée au fond de la pièce.

- Je suppose que c'est ce que nous étions venu récupérer ? demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt un miroir sale sur une étagère.

- Sans aucun doute, répondit en Lupin en se tournant vers elle. Mais évitons de le bouger de là, s'il suffit que l'on rentre pour être enfermés je préfère ne pas imaginer que les Black ont inventé au cas où on s'amuserait à toucher à leurs vieux jouets.

Il aperçut l'esquisse d'un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres pâles de Tonks mais celle-ci le retint bien vite lorsqu'elle croisa son regard attentif. Lui tournant le dos, elle continua sa petite visite des lieux, tournant autour du canapé et des deux fauteuils dont la couleur ocre passée donnait plus envie de s'éloigner que de s'asseoir.

De son côté, Remus, qui venait d'échouer dans une tentative de transplanage et de constater que l'unique fenêtre était également ensorcelée, abandonnait.

- Inutile de creuser, les Black si connaissaient trop en magie noire pour prendre le risque de voir leurs proies leur échapper…

- Conclusion : on est bel et bien coincés.

Effectivement et ce pour une durée non-déterminée qui le fit frémir.

La Pleine Lune était dans trois jours.

- Tu as identifié le sort responsable de notre tragique situation ? continua la jeune femme en s'attardant sur un tableau représentant des elfes en train de se faire décapiter.

- Je crois qu'il s'agit de vieille magie censée réagir au contact de sang-mêlé.

Nymphadora cessa de chercher la signature du peintre pour jeter un froncement de sourcil à Lupin.

- C'est pas sympa ça, commenta-t-elle finalement.

Il sourit mais ne rencontra que deux yeux gris tristes pour toute réponse.

- C'est surtout futé.

- Ah bon ?

- A mon avis, seul quelqu'un de sang-pur peut ouvrir cette porte sans craindre de la voir se refermer sur lui… Et comme à part nous deux, il n'y a personne dans cette maison répondant à ce signalement…

- La perspective de sortir d'ici s'engage mal, finit Tonks.

Remus hocha la tête.

- Voyons le bon côté des choses, nous sommes deux ! reprit la jeune femme. Seul, ça serait beaucoup moins marrant.

Mais chacun savait trop le malaise qui résidait lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient face à face pour trouver dans cette situation une once de positivité.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent brièvement avant de fuir, Nymphadora trouvant visiblement le tableau horrifique plus intéressant et Lupin se sentant trop faible pour engager une conversation qui terminerait comme toutes les autres, sur une impasse.

- Je vais essayer d'envoyer un message, annonça-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

Tonks le regarda produire un Patronus qui ne parvint cependant pas à sortir de la pièce, malgré de multiples tentatives.

- Ils ont vraiment tout prévu, commenta la jeune femme, dépitée.

- Essaie toi, lui dit pourtant Remus.

- Pourquoi ? Visiblement ça ne marche pas…

- On ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'il y a également une protection contre… les personnes un peu spéciales.

Il aurait aimé de ne pas percevoir ce sentiment de pitié qui émana soudain de Nymphadora alors qu'elle se permettait un regard plus appuyé contre lui.

- D'accord, finit-elle pas dire en sortant à son tour sa baguette.

Lupin la regarda créer à son tour un Patronus et put enfin découvrir qu'Harry avait eu raison, il avait changé. Une immense créature à quatre pattes qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien s'échappa de la baguette magique de Nymphadora dans une faible lumière blanche et tenta vainement de sortir du salon.

Tonks rabaissa douloureusement son bras et mit fin au supplice qui la rongeait. Elle avait conscience de ses sentiments envers Remus, qu'elle lui avait dits et redits mais voir sa magie inconsciemment influencée par la force de son amour et exposée ainsi sous les yeux de l'homme qui la repoussait était insupportable.

Préférant de ne pas avoir à subir son regard ambré déstabilisant elle repartit étudier l'armoire poussiéreuse alors qu'en effet les yeux de Lupin glissaient sur son dos.

Le cœur serré, il la regarda déambuler dans la pièce, l'éviter avec une évidence froide brûlante de souffrance. Il s'en voulait d'avoir autant de bonnes raisons de ne pas pouvoir accepter sa présence auprès de lui, mais elles étaient là, inscrites dans son esprit : trop vieux, trop pauvre, trop dangereux. Lui aussi il l'avait dit et redit, mais elle ne semblait pas comprendre, ou alors, elle ne voulait pas.

- Ton noël s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-il finalement au bout d'un quart d'heure de silence.

La curiosité de Tonks pour cette misérable pièce si repoussante ne pouvait pas être aussi justifiée et elle dut, à regret, se tourner vers lui.

- Normal. Il n'y avait que moi et Moony.

- Moony ? ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer alors que la perspective de la voir avec un autre naissait désagréablement à son esprit.

- Ma peluche, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

Il se sentit idiot, mais également soulagé.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais chez les Weasley, reprit Nymphadora.

Il hocha la tête.

- Elle m'avait invitée aussi mais j'ai dit non.

- Ah ?

Piètre réponse mais Lupin sentait l'effort de la jeune femme à tenter une conversation normale.

Impression qu'il avait, à tort.

- Je ne voulais pas t'imposer ma présence.

Cette réponse inattendue lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Il ferma les yeux, conscient que les yeux perçant de Nymphadora ne le quittaient pas.

Ce n'était pas possible. Ils ne pourraient définitivement pas rester ensemble dans une pièce sans se disputer. Et savoir que cette fois-ci ils n'avaient pas le choix avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Répéter régulièrement lors de courts échanges qu'elle ne pouvait pas être avec elle était supportable mais affronter son regard, sa rancœur et son amour sans aucun moyen de s'échapper… C'était impossible.

Il avait l'impression désagréable d'être pris dans un étau. Non pas à cause du sort des Black mais de la prison dans lequel il devait s'enfermer pour ne pas laisser libre court à ses désirs et à ses sentiments. Et c'était d'autant plus dur lorsqu'elle faisait tout pour le faire craquer.

Pourtant il avait perçu la fatigue de la jeune femme. Elle avait perdu de son énergie, elle ne cherchait plus vraiment à le faire céder. Mais elle continuait malgré elle, comme si inconsciemment elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'essayer encore, juste une fois, juste un peu.

Un dernier rien l'empêchait de sombrer dans le désespoir.

- Tu ne m'imposes rien, dit-il après un long silence.

Remus était conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à fuir dans une situation de force majeure comme celle-ci. Cela serait invivable.

- Non bien sûr, tu as l'air si ravi de me voir quand j'arrive !

Le ton de la jeune femme commençait déjà à monter alors que cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Il sentait déjà ses barrières frémir sous son regard douloureux et amer.

- Tu… Tu n'arrêtes jamais de… commença-t-il.

- « De » ?

- … D'insister.

Et Lupin baissa la tête, priant une énième fois pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille, en sachant toutefois qu'il avait été trop loin.

- C'est faux Remus, c'est toi qui veux que j'insiste, parce que tu sais que tu as tort.

- Je suis trop vieux, trop pauvre, trop dangereux.

Pourquoi ces mots, à force de se les répéter, devenaient-ils si faibles ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à les accompagner de son assurance infaillible ?

- Et alors ? En quoi ça te mène à me dire non ? Le seul argument que tu peux objecter c'est que tu ne ressens rien pour moi ! Et je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas vrai !

Elle le savait… Elle le savait… Il ne lui avait pas dit.

Comment pouvait-elle être si sûre d'une chose qu'il avait mis temps de temps à comprendre ? Visiblement, le masque de neutralité qu'il avait mis toute une vie à forger de tenait pas devant les yeux clairs de Nymphadora Tonks. Et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Peut-être avait-il besoin d'une personne pour lire ce qu'il préférait taire. Pour percer cette habitude protectrice qui l'enfermait depuis trop longtemps.

- Tu me crois assez stupide pour ne pas comprendre que la compagnie d'un loup-garou les soirs de pleines lunes est vivement déconseillée ?! Enfin Remus, une fois tous les vingt-huit jours ! Qu'est ce que ça représente dans toute une vie ?! Que fais-tu du reste ?!

Rien, il n'en faisait rien, il n'y pensait même pas.

Et la réalité s'afficha à son esprit. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes, et déjà deux fois qu'il se sentait sonné, que ses certitudes volaient en éclats.

Il avait pris l'habitude ne rien ressentir, d'user de son objectivité et de sa sagesse pour aider les autres. Il n'avait même pas vu que c'était lui, qui avait besoin d'eux.

- Tu sais Remus, peu de personnes ont un mental aussi inébranlable, capable de prendre aussi facilement le dessus sur leurs sentiments.

- Ce n'est pas si facile, avoua-t-il, dévoilant enfin sans même s'en rendre compte une parcelle de lui-même, tant la douceur de Nymphadora était efficace.

- Alors arrête. Tu es le seul responsable, aucune des raisons que tu donnes n'est rationnelle. Tu as décidé que c'était non et c'est tout. Il n'y a rien d'irrémédiable là dedans. Tout est dans ta tête.

Il plongea ses yeux égarés dans les siens, dans un besoin inconscient et incontrôlable. Elle ne le regardait plus avec cette lueur d'amertume et de défi qu'elle revêtait sans cesse avec lui, non, elle semblait calmée, sereine. Il l'avait enfin entendue. Il n'avait pas pu fuir cette fois.

La jeune femme lui sourit doucement, en signe de paix. Ils pourraient continuer pendant des heures à se disputer ainsi et elle ne voulait pas ça. Peut-être qu'à force d'insister, il céderait, parce que, malgré tout, il l'aimait et elle le savait bien. Mais elle ne voulait pas profiter de son pouvoir de séduction dont l'impact sur Remus ne lui avait pas échappé. Elle ne souhaitait pas lui faire un éphémère lavage de cerveau lors duquel il oublierait toutes ses résolutions, aussi stupides soient-elles. Elle voulait qu'il change d'avis, mais de lui-même.

On n'obtenait rien de bien par la force.

- Bon, tu m'excuseras mais je me sens l'envie de faire une petite sieste, déclara-t-elle enfin d'un ton redevenu amical. J'ai pas mal veillé ces derniers jours entre les missions et les rapports du Ministère. Et mon dieu ! ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à la montre qu'elle n'avait pas. Il est déjà neuf heures !

Il la regarda faire apparaître une couverture dont elle se recouvrit alors qu'elle s'allongeait sur le canapé.

- Surtout ne viens pas à penser que je possède déjà des habitudes de grand-mère. En tant normal je me couche plus tard bien sûr !

- Bien sûr, sourit-il en continuant de l'observer, les mains dans les poches.

- Je me couche à l'heure que je veux après tout ! s'exclama-t-elle dans une volonté toujours évidente de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Et avec qui tu veux, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

Nymphadora lui lança un coup d'œil surpris qu'elle changea rapidement en un froncement de sourcil scandalisé.

- Encore heureux non mais !

Ils se sourirent franchement et ignorèrent délibérément la petite voix qui leur répétait que ce n'était pas eux.

Marchant le plus lentement possible pour ne pas réveiller Nymphadora, Lupin s'approcha de l'armoire pour jeter un regard curieux aux divers objets suspects entreposés. Savoir que sans la protection magique de Dumbledore, leur unique chance de contacter l'extérieur aurait été ce Miroir relié à Voldemort était d'une triste ironie. Il tendit la main vers la poignée pour ouvrir le meuble et voir s'il n'y aurait pas quelque chose de plus utile.

- Saperlipopette !

Une silhouette se releva brusquement du canapé alors qu'il éloignait violemment ses doigts brûlés.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Nymphadora, alertée par son cri.

Il lui lança un rapide regard.

- Rien.

Remus tenta de cacher sa main meurtrie mais les yeux vifs de Nymphadora eurent tôt fait de passer de celle-ci à l'armoire avant de revenir sur l'air coupable qu'elle n'eut aucune peine à lire sur son visage.

- Tu as essayé d'ouvrir l'armoire ?

- … L'essai n'a pas été concluant, éluda-t-il intelligemment.

- Heureusement qu'il ne fallait pas toucher…

Elle continua de l'observer en souriant alors qu'il se grattait maladroitement la nuque.

- Allez viens, tu dois avoir mal.

- Pardon ?

- Tu ne comptes quand même pas me faire le coup du surhomme insensible à la douleur ?

Surpris, il resta immobile préférant faire celui qui n'a pas compris plutôt que de prendre le risque de se voir rejeté.

Mais quel risque ?

Elle n'attendait que ça, lui être utile.

L'approcher…

- Remus, en cas de crise, il faut savoir accepter l'aide de ses ennemis, continua Tonks de sa voix cristalline et chaleureuse.

Ça lui avait manqué.

- Nous ne sommes pas des ennemis, dit-il en consentant enfin à venir s'asseoir dans le fauteuil face au canapé.

- Non mais ça serait peut-être mieux, tu aurais enfin une bonne excuse pour me fuir, répliqua aussitôt la jeune femme alors qu'elle sortait sa baguette magique.

Il soupira intérieurement et aperçut un sourire sur son visage en forme de cœur.

- Bon allez, temps mort ! Donne-moi ta main ! reprit-elle alors qu'il ne bougeait plus.

Lupin ne put s'empêche d'hésiter.

- Par Merlin, dépêche-toi ! On n'a pas toute la nuit ! Même si concrètement si… On est un peu…

- Coincés ?

Elle lui lança un coup d'œil réprobateur.

- Ne change pas de conversation !

Il sourit. Il aimait ça. Cette discussion. Cette légèreté. Ils en étaient encore capables.

Et c'était si bon.

- D'accord… céda-t-il en avançant finalement ses doigts douloureux.

La jeune femme se pencha pour mieux constater les dégâts.

- Et ben, c'est bien brûlé... Tu dois avoir mal, dit-elle en relevant la tête vers lui.

- Affreusement.

- Je pourrais te croire si tu n'avais pas ce sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

- Je ne suis pas satisfait ! nia-t-il en souriant d'autant plus.

- C'est vrai… Tu es tout raide.

- Pardon ? s'exclama-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Elle rit instinctivement devant son visage ébahi.

- Regarde-toi on dirait que je vais te manger !

- … ?

- Tu as tellement peur de faire plus que de tendre une simple main que tu en as le corps tout crispé.

Il lui lança un regard noir, extérieurement réprobateur et intérieurement honteux de s'être laissé autant percer à jour.

Nymphadora lui glissa un sourire affectueux.

- Allez donne, dans deux secondes tu pourras partir.

Lupin préféra une nouvelle fois ignorer ce sous-entendu trop réel et la regarda approcher sa baguette de sa brûlure. Elle prenait une expression si concentrée qu'il se prit soudainement à douter.

- Tu es sûre de toi ?

- Non pourquoi ? le nargua-t-elle tout en faisant apparaître une brume glacée sur sa peau qui eut pour effet immédiat de cesser les élancements douloureux.

- Merci… murmura-t-il doucement, en retirant sa main de ses doigts fins. Tu peux te rendormir maintenant…

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, regarde ce qui se passe quand je ferme les yeux deux secondes !

Il ne put retenir le regard noir qu'il lui lança.

- Je cherchais quelque chose d'utile… et tu as dormi une heure.

- Ah, tant que ça ? s'étonna Nymphadora en éloignant la couverture pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur le canapé. Records battu !

Remus perçut le voile noir derrière le ton léger.

- Tu dors si peu que ça ?

- Non, j'exagère.

- Vraiment ? insista-t-il.

- Remus, cesse de jouer au père protecteur veux-tu ?

- J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi quand même ?

- Tu as tout les droits ! soupira-t-elle en laissant tomber sa tête sur le haut du canapé, partant dans une mélancolique contemplation du plafond.

Il tenta d'ignorer la mauvaise volonté qu'elle mettait lorsqu'il montrait un peu trop d'intérêt sincère envers elle.

- Ton travail au ministère est si…

- Ce n'est pas mon travail Remus. Cesse de faire le père qui ne veut rien voir.

Il soupira profondément, sentant sa bonne volonté s'évaporer sous son ton toujours aussi sec.

Ses yeux tombèrent contre les siens.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, reprit-elle alors plus doucement.

Mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas vrai. D'ailleurs elle ne cherchait pas à le cacher, son teint cireux, ses cheveux gris… Elle avait pris l'apparence d'une malade. Faisant échos à la propre allure maladive qui ne le quittait pas. Mais elle n'était pas malade physiquement, non, c'était plus inconscient, plus profond.

Plus dur à admettre pour lui.

- Tu devrais peut-être…

- Prendre des vitamines ? coupa-t-elle immédiatement de cette même voix sarcastique qui le déchirait par son amertume originelle.

- … Prendre des congés.

- Pour rester seule dans mon appartement à pleurer sur mon triste sort de femme abandonnée par l'homme qu'elle aime ?

- Je ne t'abandonne pas !

- Tiens donc, tu t'es reconnu ?

Il ignora délibérément son intervention sarcastique.

- On ne peut pas garder notre relation amicale d'avant ?

- « Avant » ? Avant que la pauvre Nymphadora ose demander plus ?

Il n'avait pas envie de rire. Il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre afficher la réalité d'une façon si directe et si douloureuse.

Un long silence passa, immobile, alors que la jeune femme ne quittait pas le regard fatigué qu'il plongeait en elle.

Elle soupira, abdiquant. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de forcer la main. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de refuser ce qu'on lui offrait. Elle voulait plus oui, mais elle ne voulait pas moins. Ce moins qui les avait recouvert depuis ces derniers mois.

Le rien.

- Bien sûr qu'on peut, sourit finalement Tonks, mais c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

_Non._

- Oui.

Elle baissa la tête avant de la relever pour lui envoyer un sourire parfait, mais sans cœur.

- On scelle notre nouvelle réconciliation avec un repas ? proposa la jeune femme afin qu'ils ne retombent pas dans un énième silence.

- Pardon ?

- C'est ça ou le mélange du sang.

Remus sourit, conscient de l'effort qu'elle faisait pour paraître gaie. Il admirait sa force de caractère, sa détermination mais également la compréhension dont elle faisait preuve envers lui. Il admirait son franc parlé, la facilité qu'elle avait à dire simplement les choses les plus compliquées. Ce dont il était incapable.

- J'avoue que j'ai un peu faim.

- Parfait ! Je te propose…

Brandissant sa baguette, elle fit apparaître un plateau.

- … Des sandwichs ! C'est assez peu raffiné mais ça correspond mieux à notre condition de prisonniers.

- Dans ce cas là, il faudrait plutôt nous résigner au pain sec et à l'eau…

Elle grimaça et constata les appétissants sandwichs suspendus en l'air entre eux deux.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Lupin sourit et attrapa un petit pain garni de crudités.

- Bien sûr que non… J'ai trop envie de goûter à tes talents de cuisinière.

- Très drôle !

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence et leurs regards se croisaient parfois, comme pour vérifier, se rappeler qu'ils n'étaient que des amis. Nymphadora observait son air impassible et fatigué, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de le faire de plus longtemps. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et elle n'avait pas réussi à avoir de nouvelles. Alors le voir là, coincé avec elle, lui parlant enfin, souriant même, c'était un joli cadeau que les défunts Black lui faisaient.

- Tu ne peux pas reprendre ta couleur de cheveux habituelle ? lui demanda-t-il doucement alors qu'elle faisait apparaître des verres.

- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas le gris ?

- Non… murmura-t-il.

- Tu en portes bien toi !

- Mais je n'ai pas le choix ! s'exclama-t-il ébahi par son audace.

- Tu pourrais les teindre ?

Lupin leva les yeux au ciel tout en secouant la tête.

- Même si je le voulais Remus, je ne pourrais pas égayer cette pièce sombre de mes magnifiques cheveux roses…

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il sincèrement en acceptant le verre rempli de jus de citrouille qu'elle lui tendait.

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut commander aussi facilement… Il arrive que parfois on ne puisse pas prendre le dessus sur notre apparence naturelle. Désolée.

Elle souriait mais son regard était triste. Il sentit une vague de culpabilité le balayer et le remord se nourrir de son cœur faible.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu es très bien comme ça.

Les yeux de Tonks brillèrent de gratitude et de plaisir. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était beaucoup.

Ils continuèrent à manger de bon appétit jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme pousse une exclamation.

- J'ai une idée !

Lupin lui lança un coup d'œil interrogateur.

- On pourrait essayer de faire un Portoloin !

- On pourrait en effet, concéda-t-il en s'en voulant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Bien que je doute que ça marche…

- Voyons Remus un peu d'optimisme !

L'interpellé se permit un sourire d'excuse et ils finirent rapidement de manger pour mieux se consacrer à leur prochaine tentative. Le plateau et les verres évaporés, ils se levèrent.

- Bon il nous faut un machin, déclara Tonks en balayant la pièce du regard.

- Un « machin » ? sourit Remus.

- Oui, un truc.

Il éclata d'un rire silencieux alors qu'elle s'avançait vers l'armoire.

- Je te déconseille vivement de…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis assez stupide pour essayer de l'ouvrir ! le coupa-t-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil malicieux.

Il sourit. Tout semblait si simple soudainement, quand il ne se posait pas un millier de questions, quand il n'avait pas à se tenir sur ses gardes aux moindres tentatives trop osées et trop franche de Nymphadora.

Si simple.

- N'importe quel « truc » fera l'affaire tu sais, dit-il.

- Oui mais le problème c'est qu'ici, il n'y a que des objets dangereux ou des meubles imposants, répondit la jeune femme en déambulant dans la pièce. Et à moins que tu veuilles prendre le canapé…

- Ca ça ira à mademoiselle la difficile ? l'interrompit Remus en lui désignant le tableau avec les elfes de maison.

- C'est parfait ! répondit-elle en lui envoyant un sourire satisfait.

Il décrocha le tableau, le posa à leurs pieds et sortit sa baguette.

- Normalement, il faut avoir une autorisation… murmura Lupin.

- Normalement oui, mais encore faudrait-il pouvoir la demander !

- C'est un cas de force majeure… continua-t-il lentement.

- Bon Remus tu le fais ou il va falloir que ce soit moi ?! s'impatienta Tonks.

Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et pointa sa baguette vers l'horrible tableau.

- _Portus_…

Leurs yeux se fixèrent hâtivement sur la peinture qui se mit à briller d'une lumière bleue.

- C'est bon signe ça ! chuchota Nymphadora.

Le tableau trembla brièvement avant de retomber immobile sur le plancher.

- Bon… dit Remus en abaissant sa baguette.

- Combien ?

- Neuf secondes.

La jeune femme avança lentement son index vers la tête d'un elfe de maison.

- Sept secondes.

- Pfiou, ce que c'est stressant !

Il sourit.

- Cinq secondes… Trois…

Tonks ferma les yeux en priant de toutes ses forces pour disparaître. Ce n'était en rien utile mais c'était rassurant.

- Une…

- Bordel de… !!! cria la jeune femme en faisant un bond en arrière.

- Nymphadora ça va ? s'empressa Lupin en lui lançant un regard inquiet.

Alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits et constatait amèrement qu'elle était toujours dans le maudit salon, le tableau s'enflamma et disparut bientôt dans un tas de cendres rougeâtres.

- Il m'a brûlé ce… !

Elle préféra s'interrompre.

- Ils avaient vraiment pensé à tout, conclut Remus dans ce qu'il semblait être un ton admiratif.

- Tu veux peut-être qu'on leur décerne une médaille ?! railla-t-elle en recouvrant son doigt rouge du même givre qu'elle avait prédestiné à Lupin quelques minutes plutôt.

Il rit franchement tout en sentant la déception de l'échec naître en lui.

Il n'y avait vraiment aucun moyen de s'échapper.

- Au moins, on est quittes !

Tonks le fusilla du regard et fit disparaître le tas de cendre d'un coup de baguette magique.

Il ne cacha pas son étonnement.

- Tiens, tu deviens maniaque ?

De nouveau, un regard noir lui répondit et elle repartit s'asseoir sur le canapé dans un long soupir.

- C'est vraiment sadique de faire ça ! s'exclama la jeune femme alors qu'il reprenait également place en face d'elle.

- Faire quoi ?

- Nous enfermer en nous laissant faire de la magie. On pourrait vivre des années comme ça ! Toute une vie même !

Cette perspective nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'une révélation et il sentit son estomac se tordre. Toute une vie… dans ce seul salon… avec Nymphadora Tonks pour unique compagnie ?

… Il réfréna durement le mot « paradis » qui menaçait de s'afficher à son esprit.

Ça n'avait rien d'un paradis, au contraire. Dans trois jours…

Il ferma les yeux.

- Ca a l'air de t'enchanter ! lui balança Nymphadora qui l'avait observé.

Au premier abord, ça n'avait pas l'air plaisant de se retrouver enfermée dans une vieille maison abandonnée mais le fait d'être avec Remus Lupin était un avantage non négligeable. Bien au contraire, pensa la jeune femme, légèrement vexée qu'il ne parvienne pas à dédramatiser un peu la situation.

Juste un peu…

- Je cache ma joie ! ironisa-t-il, le teint pâle.

- Comme toujours !

Il secoua la tête mais inscrit dans sa mémoire le nouveau sourire qu'elle lui envoyait. Elle semblait si heureuse de le voir enfin lui parler sans sa réserve habituelle. Sa timidité. Ses craintes.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait serein. Bien.

- C'est probablement pour nous rendre fou, concluait de son côté Tonks après une courte réflexion.

- Pardon ?

- Ba oui ! Enfermer indéfiniment une personne ou même plusieurs, c'est dangereux. C'est un coup à nous faire perdre la tête !

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Lui-même par exemple, commençait étrangement à ne plus entrevoir, avec la même clairvoyance, les raisons qui le poussaient à ne vouloir d'elle qu'une amie…

Elle était là, assise nonchalamment sur le canapé, les jambes repliées contre elle, le regard dans le sien… Et il se sentait bien.

- Tu veux dire qu'on pourrait finir par s'entretuer ? demanda-t-il non sans un sourire.

- Ba ouais ! Si tu continues à être aussi rigide je vais finir par t'étrangler !

Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Enfin t'inquiète pas ! Pour l'instant, je supporte sans problème cette distance.

- Nymphadora… Je suis à moins de deux mètres de toi, qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ? la reprit-il non sans avoir peur qu'elle ne dérive trop loin.

- Et bien… commença-t-elle à réfléchir.

Il ferma les yeux, soudainement conscient que si, en effet, elle demandait plus, il ne parviendrait peut-être pas à résister.

Il était si bien.

- Pourquoi pas un…

Un bruit éclata brusquement au fond de la pièce et ils se levèrent immédiatement.

- Qu'est ce que c'était encore ? demanda la jeune femme sans se rendre compte que quelques centimètres plus loin, les lèvres de Remus lui faisaient face.

- Je ne sais pas.

Il s'avança précautionneusement vers le fond du salon, uniquement occupé par un vieux fauteuil usé dont les ressorts s'exposaient à travers le tissu déchiré.

- Remus… ? murmura Tonks d'une voix apeurée.

- Oui ? dit-il en se retournant automatiquement vers elle.

- Si tu meurs, sache que je t'aimais bien.

Perplexe, il aperçut un sourire victorieux glisser sur son visage.

- Nymphadora, ce n'est pas drôle ! la rabroua-t-il pour la forme en reprenant sa marche lente vers le coin de la pièce.

- Tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! se contenta-t-elle de répondre en suivant néanmoins sa progression de ses yeux attentifs.

Alors qu'il parvenait enfin au dit fauteuil et qu'il se penchait vers lui, l'un des ressorts bondit violemment sous son nez.

- _Evanesco_ ! cria-t-il immédiatement après un sursaut de surprise.

Le fauteuil disparut.

- Et ben si les meubles se mettent à nous attaquer on va pas s'en sortir ! s'exclama une voix derrière lui.

Il se tut, pensant également la même chose et revint s'asseoir, la respiration encore saccadée.

- C'est quand même pas du jeu ! reprit-elle.

- On est enfermés Nymphadora, on ne participe pas aux concours du meilleur couple qui arrivera le plus rapidement possible à sortir d'une pièce ensorcelée !

La jeune femme lui lança un étrange regard.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il instinctivement.

- Tu viens de nous désigner comme un « couple ».

- Et bien oui… On est deux ici… Donc on est un « couple »… expliqua-t-il difficilement sous ses yeux toujours plongés dans les siens.

- Je sais. Mais ça fait bizarre.

Ils s'observèrent en silence.

- Ce n'est pas désagréable, continua Tonks sans ciller.

Lupin baissa la tête. Il sentait son regard contre lui. Il sentait son espoir durement rabroué et ses propres responsabilités peser, de plus en plus.

Il soupira profondément, lassé de ce jeu des apparences.

- Nymphadora…

- J'ai été trop loin c'est ça ?

Il eut peur qu'elle ne se remette en colère, qu'elle montre une nouvelle fois à quel point elle lui en voulait. Il ne se sentait plus la force de l'entendre crier ce qu'il renfermait au fond de lui. Elle n'avait pas idée de combien il était difficile de se voir cracher à la figure des choses qu'il comprenait parfaitement, qu'il ressentait tout autant.

- Ce n'était qu'une simple constatation Remus, murmura-t-elle doucement à sa grande surprise.

Elle lui souriait, vaillamment, consciente de l'atmosphère tendue qu'elle avait rappelée. Elle n'y pouvait rien, elle faisait des efforts… Et ce n'était pas si difficile que ça d'ailleurs, ils s'entendaient trop pour parvenir à s'éloigner à ce point. Mais malgré elle, malgré lui, ils en revenaient toujours au fait : ils n'étaient pas que des amis. Elle ne voulait pas. Et lui non plus.

Et ça, elle aurait bien aimé qu'il le comprenne ou qu'il l'accepte. Qu'ils le vivent.

Elle soupira.

- Allez, si on jouait à action ou vérité ? proposa la jeune femme, replongeant dans une attitude plus légère.

- Pardon ?

- Il faut bien qu'on s'occupe ! se justifia-t-elle en souriant.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir…

Mais malgré son ton vaincu, il souriait aussi. Il aimait ça.

Il aimait le faux.

- Super ! Mais attention ! On fait que vérité !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je te connais, dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. Bon, je commence ! Est-ce que tu t'es déjà retrouvé coincé dans une pièce douteuse avec la plus jolie fille de la Terre ?

- Non.

- Remus ! s'exclama-t-elle scandalisée.

- Je ne connais pas toutes les filles de la Terre, comment veux-tu que je réponde ?

- Tu n'es pas drôle !

- C'est toi qui voulais qu'on fasse que vérité ! se défendit-il.

- Bon bon bon… céda Tonks, à toi !

Il soupira, peu habitué à ce genre de fantaisie.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as déjà mangé des frites avec du jambon ?

Stupide. Il était stupide.

- Remus je t'en prie, fais un effort… !

Nouveau soupir. Soudaine inspiration, soufflée par son inconscient.

- As-tu toujours réussi à avoir ce que tu voulais ?

- Ca dépend de quoi tu parles… J'ai toujours voulu faire partie des Bizarr' Sisters… Par contre, si tu parles de la gente masculine, la réponse est oui.

Pourquoi cela ne le surprenait-il pas ?

- Ca ne te plaît pas hein ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- J'aime bien les défis, répondit-il, tristement.

- Est-ce que tu écoutes toujours plus ta raison que ton cœur ? préféra-t-elle reprendre.

- Quand il le faut, oui.

- Même si tu as tort ?

- Je croyais que c'était chacun notre tour ?

- Ne détourne pas la conversation !

- C'est toi qui le fais !

Ils se jugèrent du regard, conscients qu'ils frôlaient la limite de l'entente cordiale qu'ils avaient mis temps de temps à installer.

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'arrêter ce jeu. Ça ne marche pas, dit-il alors lentement.

- Rien ne marche.

Elle sentit ses yeux suppliants plonger dans les siens. Il voulait qu'elle continue.

- Je suis désolée Remus, mais tout sonne faux. Je ne peux pas continuer à te faire plaisir en cachant ce que tu ne veux pas voir…

La jeune femme tenta de rabrouer la colère qui menaça de la gagner en le voyant baisser la tête et fuir une nouvelle fois la vérité de son regard.

- … Même si j'aime te faire rire avec mes blagues stupides, continua-t-elle pourtant.

- Elles ne sont pas stupides.

- Tu vois, tu mens pour me faire plaisir toi aussi.

- Mais j'aime ça, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

- Quoi ? Me mentir ? s'étonna Tonks tout en sachant parfaitement que c'était faux.

- Te faire plaisir.

- Alors continue en arrêtant de jouer ton loup-garou solitaire !

Seul un regard triste lui répondit. Non pas l'habituel coup d'œil réprobateur et fatigué de son acharnement.

Non. Il était triste.

- La pleine lune est dans trois jours, avoua-t-il.

- Mais ça ne risque rien, il y a des rideaux à la fenêtre, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt avec clairvoyance.

- Ca ne marche pas comme ça.

- On ne peut pas se débrouiller pour la boucher ?

- Non ça ne servirait à rien.

- Ah.

Coupée dans son élan, elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle avait cru être si proche…

- Dans trois jours, tu vas te retrouver enfermée avec un monstre, eut-il besoin de continuer d'une voix sèche qui ne lui allait pas.

- Voyons le bon côté des choses, il me reste trois jours à vivre ! répliqua-elle tout naturellement.

- Nymphadora s'il te plaît… la supplia-t-il avant de rajouter excédé, ce n'est pas drôle !

- Tu dramatises toujours tout ! Trop vieux, trop pauvre, trop dangereux… Bientôt ça sera trop grand, trop grisonnant ou encore trop sage peut-être ?!

- Ca ne te fais donc rien de savoir que tu vas mourir dévorée dans les prochaines heures pas une bête incontrôlable ?! s'emporta-t-il vivement.

- Bien sûr que si mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?!

Il avait toujours ce regard hagard, furieux. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi désespérée, elle aurait presque pu avoir peur de son attitude soudainement figée. Il était si hors de lui, si épuisé, qu'il ne trouvait pas de mots assez forts pour dire ce qu'il ressentait.

Alors elle poursuivit pour lui.

- Trois jours Remus ! Excuse-moi de ne pas me mettre à faire mes prières !

- Tu ne penses qu'aux choses qui t'arrangent ! lui balança-t-il dans un élan de colère, qu'elle sentait contenue.

- Et toi qu'à celles qui te dérangent !

- Tu vois bien que nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble ! On ne peut pas s'empêcher de se disputer !

Elle mit une seconde. Une seconde, pour comprendre que ce n'était pas un reproche mais un regret.

- C'est parce que nous ne sommes pas à la bonne place ! expliqua-t-elle aussitôt. On ne peut pas demander à un troll de jouer à l'elfe de maison !

Et comme il affichait un froncement de sourcil d'incompréhension, elle clarifia ses pensées.

- On ne peut pas être amis Remus !

- On l'était bien avant !

- Oui, avant ! Excuse-moi d'avoir un cœur et de m'en servir ! Et toi assume d'en avoir un aussi !

- Nymphadora !

Il perdait le contrôle. Elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre.

Il perdait le contrôle.

- Tu croyais quoi ?! Que parce que la majeure partie du monde est trop stupide pour s'intéresser à toi l'autre allait gentiment la suivre ?! Si tu voulais qu'on te laisse tranquille Remus, tu ne chercherais pas autant à plaire !

- Je ne cherche pas à plaire !

Elle secoua la tête. Fatiguée de le voir nier. De le voir s'aveugler. Elle ne supportait plus ça.

- Tu fuis les conflits ! explosa-t-elle soudain. Tu es toujours là pour aider les gens ! Tu acceptes missions sur missions, sans te poser te questions ! Tu passais tout à Sirius ! Et aussi au père d'Harry ! Tu suivrais Dumbledore n'importe où ! Il te dirait de sauter d'un…

- Et alors ? la coupa-t-il d'une voix sèche et blessée.

- Et alors pourquoi es-tu si différent avec moi ?! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me repousses et que je croise ton regard froid à chaque fois que je fais un pas vers toi ?! Tu veux qu'on t'aime Remus, et tu as réussi !

Elle s'interrompit, à bout de souffle, à bout d'argument. A bout de tout.

- Je ne voulais… pas ça… murmura-t-il alors qu'elle luttait pour ne pas s'effondrer devant sa silhouette stoïque et imposante.

- Quoi ?! Que la pauvre Nymphadora Tonks tombe dans le piège ?!

- … Que tu souffres.

Cette phrase… Ce regard fuyant… Lui redonnèrent l'énergie qu'elle croyait avoir perdue. Elle le détestait. A cet instant même, elle détestait comme jamais elle n'avait détesté.

Elle était prête à dire n'importe quoi pour qu'il arrête de la rejeter, de la regarder avec ses yeux vides de toute émotion.

- Je ne souffre pas ! Je ne fuis pas moi ! Je sais ce que je ressens ! Et je n'en ai pas honte !

- Je n'ai pas honte, répliqua-t-il d'une voix sans timbre.

- Essaie de le dire sans trembler pour voir ! cria-t-elle avec un regard empli de défi.

- Nymphadora, tu deviens blessante.

- « Blessante » ?! Mais enfin Remus regarde-toi ! Bien sûr que je suis blessante ! Il faut bien quelqu'un pour te bousculer ! Tu es peut-être « vieux » mais tu ne connais pas tout !

- Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose, objecta-t-il de ce même ton calme qui la mettait hors d'elle.

- Alors accepte d'apprendre ! Accepte d'aller et de faire ce que tu ignores ! Accepte-moi !

Elle se brisait la voix à tenter de le raisonner. Elle s'était pourtant promise de ne pas faire ça. De ne pas laisser transparaître toute sa colère.

Elle avait échoué.

- Je… murmura-t-il.

Mais elle ne vit pas son regard perdu. Elle ne vit la main qui menaça de se tendre vers elle. Elle fermait les yeux et elle priait pour sortir de cette pièce. Il avait eu raison d'elle. Elle ne voulait plus ressentir ça. Elle ne voulait plus rien ressentir. C'était trop.

- Je n'aime pas t'entendre crier, entendit-elle alors.

Silence.

- Nymphadora pourquoi tu ne me respectes pas ?

- Mais je te respecte ! se défendit-elle, blessée qu'il puisse la croire capable d'une telle chose.

- Alors... Laisse-moi du temps… murmura-t-il.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Elle ne comprenait plus.

- Tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça et… C'est toute ma vie que tu remets en cause.

Elle n'avait pas échoué. Il y avait ses yeux suppliants dans les siens. Ne lui demandant non pas de partir, mais de rester. De rester encore.

D'attendre.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

- Je sais.

- Je veux juste une place…

- Je sais…

Elle n'obtiendrait rien de mieux, elle le savait. Elle chercha son regard, elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait être sûre d'avoir compris…

Elle croisa son sourire. Un sourire hésitant. Mais un sourire quand même. Plein de promesses. Elle y croyait. Elle voulait bien y croire. Tous ces derniers mois ne seraient rien s'il lui laissait enfin cette place qu'elle avait tant attendue.

La jeune femme sentit à nouveau son regard vif dans le sien. Il disait bien plus que de simples mots. Il disait tout. Il lui disait de venir. Peut-être n'en avait-il pas conscience mais c'était ce qu'elle voyait. Elle sourit à son tour, tout aussi faiblement que lui, encore bousculée par leur dispute et elle vint se serrer contre lui, dans une étreinte simple, sans ambiguïté, juste pour oublier ce qu'ils s'étaient dits. Juste pour sentir qu'ils ne se diraient plus.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et ils profitèrent enfin du bienfait d'un silence.

Au bout de quelques minutes à s'être laissée bercer par sa respiration calme et les vagues de bonheur qui la traversaient lorsqu'elle repensait à tout ce qu'il venait de dire et implicitement promettre, Nymphadora se décala doucement de son torse pour lever ses yeux encore humides d'émotion vers lui.

- Tu m'excuseras mais cette fois je me sens vraiment partir.

- Pardon ? balbutia-t-il en lui lançant un regard perplexe.

- Morphée m'appelle, tu ne l'entends pas ?

Remus sourit, rougit doucement en retirant maladroitement ses mains de sa taille et s'écarta légèrement d'elle.

Ce n'était pas un mouvement de rejet, juste d'inhabitude.

Et elle le comprit très bien.

- Ca te dérange si je prends le canapé ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt pour dissiper la gêne qu'il tentait, en vain, de cacher.

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Tant mieux ! Tu aurais eu l'air d'un beau goujat sinon ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant.

- Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas comme ça.

Un bon nombre de réflexions sarcastiques lui vinrent à l'esprit mais elle les rabroua. Il venait d'accepter de changer, de changer pour elle. Elle pouvait bien faire de même non ?

La jeune femme lui sourit chaleureusement et s'allongea en embarquant la couverture qu'elle enroula précautionneusement autour d'elle.

- Arf, ça manque d'oreiller ça !

Elle se redressait déjà pour en faire apparaître un mais Lupin fut plus rapide. Elle prit le coussin qu'il tendait, lui lança un regard empli de gratitude, touchée, et se réinstalla.

- Ah, c'est parfait… soupira-t-elle d'aise tout en fermant les yeux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle les rouvrait, le découvrant toujours debout à côté d'elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je te regarde, répondit-il spontanément.

Qu'il en disait soudain de jolies choses, si simples, mais si belles.

- Tu veux attendre que je sois bien endormie pour m'étrangler dans mon sommeil ? répliqua-t-elle, à son tour déstabilisée par ce changement soudain.

- Nymphadora serais-tu obsédée par l'idée de l'étranglement ? demanda-t-il posément.

- Non, seulement pas toi.

Elle eut peur d'en avoir trop fait, d'ailleurs elle le vit rougir légèrement mais il ne baissa pas la tête, il ne dévia pas son regard, il sourit et repartit s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

- Tu vas dormir alors ?

- Je n'ai pas encore envie, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien.

Elle le regarda encore un instant puis referma les yeux.

Mais à nouveau, elle les rouvrit rapidement et constata ce qu'elle supposait : il l'observait encore.

- Quoi ?

C'était lui cette fois, qui avait parlé.

- Tu comptes rester là à me fixer c'est ça ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit ? murmura-t-il, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Si, mais ça me perturbe.

Remus lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris.

- Mais… tu ne me vois pas…

- Oui, mais je le sais.

- Pardon ?

- Je sais que tu me regardes.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas mais à voir l'air sérieux de la jeune femme elle ne plaisantait pas.

- Tu vas dormir dans le fauteuil ? demanda-t-elle.

- Sans doute oui.

- Tu peux venir dans le canapé si tu veux… On peut se serrer…

- Nymphadora… dit-il doucement.

Elle sut qu'elle avait été trop loin.

- Je vais un peu trop vite c'est ça ?

Il ne répondit pas, sachant qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

- Bon, on essaiera la nuit prochaine ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil malicieux.

Son cœur rata un battement, et il eut soudain très envie de ne pas attendre la nuit prochaine…

- Exactement, dit-il pourtant en lui souriant.

Il perçut la respiration de la jeune femme s'arrêter un instant pour devenir légèrement plus saccadée.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, chacun ignorant que l'autre pensait à la même chose : pourquoi attendre ?

- Tu me promets de ne pas me regarder ? lui demanda Tonks en le réveillant de sa léthargie.

- Promis.

- Bonne nuit alors !

- Bonne nuit Nymphadora.

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois et ferma les yeux.

Il écouta un instant le rythme de sa respiration se faire plus lente avant de revenir sur son visage, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu vas me lâcher oui !!!

Remus sursauta violemment de son fauteuil et chercha de ses yeux encore endormis l'origine du vacarme dont il venait de prendre conscience.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? balbutia-t-il.

- Rien rien, répondit vivement une voix étouffée qui semblait provenir de nulle part. Je maîtrise la situation !

Il passa une main sur son visage et se redressa. Il eut beau poser son regard sur toute la pièce, il était seul.

- Nymphadora où es-tu ?

- Ici !

Une main surgit soudainement de derrière le canapé et s'agita vers lui. Il secoua la tête et s'approcha lentement.

Deux secondes à peine qu'il était réveillé que déjà elle lui donnait envie de sourire.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il enfin arrivé devant sa silhouette penchée sur le sol.

Il constata aussitôt l'apparition de plusieurs mèches roses qui parsemaient sa chevelure d'un gris moins terne.

- Je lis.

- Tu lis ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui ! Je lis ! s'exclama la jeune femme en brandissant sa seconde main, coincée entre les pages d'un ouvrage poussiéreux.

- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

Elle roula des yeux.

- On verra les détails plus tard, aide-moi plutôt !

Il tira d'un coup sec sur la tranche du livre et réussit à la libérer. Par sécurité, Lupin l'immobilisa et le posa par terre.

- Alors où tu l'as trouvé ?

- Sous l'armoire… répondit la jeune femme en se relevant.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais sous l'armoire ?

- Je faisais que je cherchais un livre !

Il la regarda, perplexe et amusé.

- Bon puisque tu insistes… soupira-t-elle. Je suis tombée du canapé et en me relevant j'ai aperçu un objet non identifié sous l'armoire, alors je suis allée voir ce que c'était.

- Tu es trop curieuse.

Elle le fusilla du regard et ramassa le livre toujours par terre.

- De toute façon, c'est pas intéressant, éluda-t-elle en lui montrant le titre.

« _Mille et une façons de punir un elfe de maison »_.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi ils avaient besoin de ça, reprit la jeune femme. Leur imagination tordue leur suffisait bien assez !

Et elle désigna le salon d'un large mouvement du bras.

- Peut-être qu'ils voulaient simplement rester à la page, proposa-t-il en souriant.

Elle haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance et fit disparaître le livre.

- Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ?

- Non, ça fait à peine deux minutes que je me suis affalée sur le parquet.

- Comment as-tu fait ton compte ? s'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ba, il se trouve que j'ai un lit deux places chez moi et que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me retrouver coincée dans un canapé miteux !

- Ni dans un salon tout aussi miteux.

- Exactement !

Elle le regarda rire un sourire aux lèvres, ravie de le voir de si bonne humeur dès le réveil.

_C'est bon signe_, ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de penser, un peu trop habituée à le voir peu avenant. _C'est fini. _

- Tu as faim ? lui demanda-t-il soudain.

- Un peu oui ! Les émotions ça creusent comme on dit !

- Alors installe-toi, je prépare le café…

Touchée, elle l'observa un instant, hésitant à dire ce qui lui passait par la tête.

_Oh, et puis mince !_

- Tu sais que tu pourrais être l'homme parfait si tu n'étais pas aussi timide ?

- Je ne suis pas timide ! se défendit-il en rougissant cependant.

C'était déjà mieux que de la rabrouer ou pire, de ne rien dire.

- Non, tu es peureux.

- N'importe quoi ! s'exclama Remus en ne se reconnaissant pas.

Il commençait déjà à changer.

- Si, tu as peur de moi.

Elle s'approcha avec une lueur de défi dans le regard et il recula aussitôt.

- Tu vois ! constata-t-elle.

Mais au lieu de se montrer vexée, Nymphadora afficha un sourire triomphant et partit s'asseoir dans le canapé.

Il secoua la tête, honteux de sentir qu'en effet, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de sa spontanéité et de son énergie. Il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre face à la jeune femme. Lui d'ordinaire si calme, si posé, se retrouvait complètement désarmé, incapable de prévoir ses réactions. Il avait soit peur d'en faire trop, soit de ne pas en faire assez.

Il se posait peut-être trop de questions ?

- J'attends le café ! claironna une voix cristalline près de lui.

Lupin sortir sa baguette et fit apparaître deux tasses fumantes ainsi que de quoi manger.

- Allez viens ! dit Nymphadora en l'invitant d'un geste sûr à venir à côté d'elle.

Mais il ne bougea pas.

Heureusement, elle ne prit pas son immobilité pour du rejet et sourit doucement.

- Remus, je ne te demande pas de venir t'asseoir sur mes genoux, juste de réduire les deux mètres à cinquante centimètres. Tu peux le faire non ?

- Ca fait moins de cinquante centimètres… objecta celui-ci en s'approchant néanmoins.

- Remus ! soupira-t-elle, excédée.

- Je plaisantais…

Et il vint près d'elle en lui tendant une tasse, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors c'est quoi le programme de la journée ? demanda-t-elle en prenant un croissant.

- Il faut un programme ? s'étonna Lupin en faisant de même.

- Je te propose de rester ici, il doit faire un froid de canard dehors de toute façon, continua Tonks d'un ton sérieux qui ne lui allait pas.

- Oui, on est bien là.

Elle lui sourit, ravie qu'il participe à son petit jeu, s'étant attendue à ce qu'il dramatise comme il le faisait toujours.

- Tu crois qu'on va venir nous chercher ? reprit-elle alors.

Il la regarda, déstabilisé par la question.

- Je ne sais pas… murmura-t-il après un silence.

- Ne fais pas cette tête d'enterrement Remus, c'était pour faire la conversation.

L'interpellé continuait de fixer sa tasse à moitié vide avec un air soucieux.

_Oh non, il se met à réfléchir._

- On va éviter de penser plus loin que les deux prochaines minutes, ça vaudra peut-être mieux… dit-elle d'une voix légère.

- Nymphadora…

Elle savait parfaitement ce à quoi il était en train de repenser.

- Je t'en prie, non ! Je refuse d'entendre ne serait-ce qu'une simple petite allusion à ce qu'il se passera dans un peu plus de deux jours !

La jeune femme souriait mais son ton était on ne peut plus catégorique. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils repartent sur ce terrain car il était fort probable qu'ils ne s'entendraient pas de sitôt sur leurs visions des choses, qu'ils envisageaient chacun d'un point de vue diamétralement opposé.

Elle ne voulait passer les deux prochains jours à se disputer avec lui, comme cela s'était si bien engagé la veille.

- D'accord, dit alors Lupin.

Il eut droit à un coup d'œil en coin surpris.

- Parfait !

Elle ignora délibérément le sourire crispé qu'il lui lança, trop heureuse qu'il ait abandonné la partie aussi facilement.

Ils finirent donc de déjeuner dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Et aussi l'appréhension. Nymphadora le sentait bien, Remus n'était pas si détendu que ça de l'avoir aussi près de lui. Elle était contente de lui faire de l'effet mais le voir si crispé, cela la rendait nerveuse.

- Ecoute… commença-t-elle vaillamment en faisant disparaître leurs tasses vides.

Il tourna la tête et attendit qu'elle continue.

- Je ne vais pas te manger. J'ai très bien compris ce que tu voulais et je sais attendre. Même si j'ai un caractère plutôt impatient…

Il sourit doucement à cette évocation.

- Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que je ne vais pas te sauter dessus sous prétexte que je risque de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances dans les heures qui vont suivre.

Comme toujours, elle n'eut pas besoin de demander pour savoir qu'elle était aller trop loin, qu'elle avait parler trop franchement. Mais ils n'avaient plus vraiment le temps de s'amuser à parler en sous-entendus, ni l'envie, d'ailleurs.

Ils étaient seuls et ils étaient coincés.

- Je sais, déclara-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas fuir ses yeux décidés.

- Je vois qu'on s'est compris ! conclut-elle en le tapant affectueusement sur la cuisse.

Ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de lui valoir un coup d'œil surpris et déstabilisé.

- Pardon ! lança-t-elle joyeusement en recommençant le geste.

- Nymphadora !

Mais elle constata avec plaisir qu'il objectait plus pour la forme que par réelle désapprobation.

Cependant la jeune femme préféra s'éloigner un peu, le temps de le laisser respirer et de pouvoir dissimuler le sourire éclatant et particulièrement niais qui menaçait de glisser sur son visage. Elle lui tourna donc le dos, repartie dans une supposée contemplation de l'armoire avant de revenir vers lui, une nouvelle pensée ayant jailli dans son esprit.

- Ca fait très lieu commun notre situation.

Comme souvent avec Nymphadora, Lupin ne comprit pas au premier abord où elle venait en venir.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Un couple… Enfermé… Sans possibilité de sortir… Sans jeux de sociétés pour s'occuper… On se croirait dans un mauvais film Moldu ou d'un livre pour célibataires en manque d'amour.

- Pourtant ce n'est pas une fiction… sourit-il

- Non en effet…

Elle soupira.

- Si on était dans un roman, reprit-elle pourtant. On se rendrait soudainement compte que nous avons des sentiments l'un pour l'autre et on se sauterait joyeusement dessus pour passer le temps ! La première étant dores et déjà avérée et… assumée… ?

Elle hésita à continuer, laissant sa phrase en suspend. Elle avait soudainement besoin d'être rassurée.

Il lui sourit.

- … Nous sommes en bonne voie pour finir batifolant sur le canapé ! finit-elle, ragaillardie par son air si coopératif.

- Nous ne sommes pas dans un roman…

- C'est dommage hein ?

Il secoua la tête devant son sourire éblouissant.

Voilà, elle se sentait stupide, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à se contenir plus longtemps.

Elle était trop heureuse.

- Et si nous étions dans un roman, dit-il, quelqu'un viendrait nous chercher dans trois jours moins une minute…

Non elle ne rêvait pas, Remus Lupin était bel et bien en train de faire de l'humour et délibérément.

- Exactement ! Si on s'en sort vivants, il faudra absolument qu'on écrive un livre nous aussi ! Ca se vendra comme des petits pains et on deviendra riches !

Elle vit désagréablement son sourire s'estomper. Il gardait pourtant des yeux rieurs mais elle n'était pas dupe. C'est qu'elle le connaissait bien, le Remus Lupin.

- Oh non… Ne me dis pas que je vais devoir aussi démonter ton argument du « trop pauvre » pour moi ? Ca ne compte pas d'avoir éliminé les deux autres ?

- Nymphadora…

Il se montrait doux, ne voulant pas qu'elle se mette en colère. Il avait compris ce qu'elle avait dit, mais il ne pouvait pas oublier si facilement ce qu'il prenait toujours pour un obstacle. C'était comme ça.

- Remus, pour la dernière fois, dit-elle d'un ton déterminé, les yeux rivés dans les siens, consciente qu'elle devait en passer par là, je travaille et je gagne ma vie. Et si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il aurait été de toute façon hors de question que je vive à tes crochets.

- Mais…

- Mais quoi ? Tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as ? Le monde pullule de filles attirées par le porte-monnaie… Je suis parfaite Remus ! C'est si difficile pour toi te l'admettre ?

- …

- Je plaisante !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire devant son habitude de tout prendre au pied de la lettre. - Enfin tu aurais quand même pu dire quelque chose au lieu de rester muet. Imagine si je l'avais pensé !

- Mais tu es parfaite… dit-il en souriant.

- C'est trop tard ! Ca ne prend pas ! balança-t-elle joyeusement en revenant tout naturellement s'asseoir près de lui.

Il la regarda.

- Et si je le pensais ?

Elle rit encore, secouant la tête et par la même occasion ses cheveux désormais redevenus d'un rose éclatant.

Quand elle eut fini de se moquer gentiment de lui elle releva ses yeux également roses vers lui et constata alors qu'il avait l'air sérieux.

Vraiment sérieux.

- C'est impossible, j'ai trop de défauts, murmura-t-elle d'une voix moins légère qu'elle l'aurait voulue, soudainement déstabilisée par son regard ambré dans le sien. J'en suis consciente tu sais ?

- Mais avoir des défauts n'est ce pas finalement un critère de perfection ? répliqua-t-il doucement.

Comme un beau vaut parfois mieux qu'un long discours, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et plongea sa tête contre sa joue rugueuse en souriant. Ravie, elle le sentit bientôt répondre à son étreinte et ses mains vinrent entourer sa taille.

- Tu réfléchis trop Remus, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle le sentit sourire contre ses cheveux.

- Mais je trouve que c'est une question intéressante… s'excusa-t-il.

- Peut-être mais il est trop tôt pour se lancer dans ce genre de débat.

- Mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse d'autre alors ?

La jeune femme s'écarta légèrement de lui pour observer avec délice son sourire énigmatique et prometteur.

- Je sais ce que tu cherches à faire.

- Ah oui ?

- Tu veux me pousser à dire ce que tu n'oses pas dire. Comme ça, tu ne te sentiras pas coupable d'avoir failli à ta promesse.

- Quelle promesse ?

- Celle de ne pas céder à la tentation de batifoler sur le canapé.

Il fit l'étonné mais son sourire le trahissait. Elle le connaissait trop, décidément.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je veux bien jouer le jeu, reprit-elle en affichant soudainement un regard brillant de malice.

Elle constata avec plaisir son sourire s'élargir et approcha dangereusement son visage du sien pour frôler de son souffle ses lèvres entrouvertes.

- Attention, dans deux secondes, je vais…

- Y a quelqu'un ?!

Le couple se figea instantanément et jeta un coup d'œil hâtif vers la porte.

- Remus ?! Tonks ?! continua au loin une voix incertaine.

- Oui on est là !!! cria la jeune femme sans remarquer la grimace de douleur de Lupin dont l'oreille se trouvait malheureusement toute proche.

Quelques secondes plus tard la poignée de la porte s'abaissa et ils se levèrent précipitamment du canapé.

La silhouette de Kingsley Shacklebolt apparut sur le seuil.

- Ca va vous deux ?

- Ca va ! répondit Nymphadora.

Elle fronça les sourcils en découvrant Remus à trois mètres d'elle.

- Nous étions enfermés, dit celui-ci d'une voix légèrement essoufflée.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui. Comme dans les livres ! sourit Nymphadora.

Lupin lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il leur était arrivé et l'Auror à son tour raconta comment Dumbledore, inquiet de ne pas avoir de leurs nouvelles lui avait demandé de venir vérifier s'il n'y avait pas eu un problème. Kingsley étant de sang pur, la porte n'avait opposée aucune résistance.

Lupin et Tonks le remercièrent chaleureusement de les avoir libérés et Nymphadora promit même de faire un « gros bisou » à Dumbledore pour « tout ce qu'il avait fait ».

En conclusion, la jeune femme semblait finalement ravie de leur mésaventure, à part pour une chose.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu arriver un peu plus tard ? s'exclama-t-elle ainsi à Kingsey alors qu'ils quittaient le salon pour rejoindre l'escalier. On arrivait enfin à la deuxième étape !

- La deuxième étape ?

- Oui, celle du canapé !

- Pardon ?

- Allez zouh, avance ! dit précipitamment Lupin en la poussant gentiment mais fermement d'une main dans le dos. ! 


End file.
